A Thanksigving Story
by Teera-Chan
Summary: If you want to know what the story's about, read it. Cause I stink beyond words at summaries. NejiTen with hints of SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NaruHina, and KibaHina friendship


Happy Thanksgiving!

Tenten pulled her jacket tighter around herself, though it was a futile attempt against the cold late-autumn wind. She was headed to Sakura's house, having been invited to a Thanksgiving dinner with a bunch of other people.

It was a common tradition among ninjas to have a normal Thanksgiving dinner on Thanksgiving, but then to have other ninjas over for a second Thanksgiving dinner the next day. Last year the dinner had been at the Nara house, which was Shikamaru's mother's idea. That had been an unpleasant night with Mrs. Nara constantly yelling at Shikamaru and his father, not to mention the fact that Ino's father chased Shikamaru out of his own house when we found Ino and Shikamaru making out.

But Tenten knew this year would be different, because this year, Neji Hyuuga would be there and Gai and Lee would not. Lee wasn't going to be there because Sasuke was. He and Sakura had gotten together about two weeks ago, so Gai had kindly promised to skip his dinner with Kurenai, Kakashi, Anko, and a few other Jounin to train with Lee.

The difficult part was getting Neji to come.

Flashback

_Tenten was packing her things up to go home. She had just finished training for the day. Neji was just about to leave when Tenten's voice stopped him. "Neji!" she called out. He turned around to look at her, his eyebrow raised. _

"_Are you coming to Sakura's house Friday?" she asked, Neji had to go to the mandatory Hyuuga dinner tomorrow but he was free the next day._

"_No" Neji said coldly. "Is that all?" he asked impatiently. Tenten gave him a pleading look._

"_Please come Neji. You never come…" she said. Neji glared at her. "Please Neji! I'll do anything"_

_Neji sighed and Tenten knew she'd won. "You're training with me on you're next five days off" he growled. Tenten smiled brightly and, without thinking, hugged Neji tightly. _

_It took her all of one second to realize what she'd done. She released him quickly blushing hotly. "Th-thank you…" she stuttered before walking away quickly._

_Neji hadn't moved._

Tenten blushed a little at the memory but her cheeks were already red from the cold winds so it went unnoticed.

Tenten climbed quickly up the steps of the Haruno household porch. She had barely knocked on the door when it swung open. "Tenten!" Sakura cried, hugging Tenten; who laughed and hugged her friend back. "I can't believe you got Neji to come" she whispered, glancing over at the brooding Hyuuga on the couch.

Tenten gave her a exasperated look, "It wasn't easy" she said. "I have to train with him on my next _five_ days off" Sakura gave her a sympathetic look. Tenten walked over to Neji. "Thanks for coming.." she said softly, sitting down next to him . Neji looked over at her with an "I can't believe you made me do this look"

AFTER DINNER

Tenten laughed with Sakura at Ino's attempt to get Shikamaru to dance with her. Kiba and Hinata were dancing [though the girls could tell it was a friendly sibling thing, not at all romantic] and Naruto was glaring jealously. Lots of others were dancing, mostly people Tenten had never or rarely seen. Neji was sitting on the couch, a blank look on his face.

_Well at least he isn't brooding anymore..._ Tenten thought to herself. Sasuke pushed past Tenten politely and held his hand out to Sakura. Sakura giggled girlishly at his silent offer and grabbed his hands, quickly forgetting Tenten.

Tenten sighed at the couples dancing. She walked over to the couch and sat down next to Neji. "Hey…"

"Hn"

"Want to leave with me? You have to go right past my apartment to get home" she said hopefully. Neji stood up silently and Tenten smiled, following him.

After about five minutes of silence Tenten spoke. "I'm sorry…" she said, looking up at Neji. Neji looked down at her with a questioning look.

"Why?" he asked, looking back up. They both stopped.

"I shouldn't have made you come" she said, "You didn't have any fun or anything" She looked down, suddenly very interested in her feet.

"That's not true" Neji said, looking down at her. She looked up at him curiously. "I got to see you out of you're training attire" he said, and Tenten would have sworn she'd seen the hint of a smile on his face. The curious look on Tenten's face turned to pure confusion with a slight blush.

Neji turned and moved on walking about two yards before Tenten came back to reality and ran to catch up with him. Soon they were in front of Tenten's apartment building. "Thanks again Neji. See ya tomorrow" she said, turning to walk back into her apartment.

But she was interrupted when a hand grabbed her arm and spun her around. Soon she found herself pressed against Neji in a lip lock. Tenten's eyes went wide for a moment before she melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Neji's neck, deepening the kiss. But all too soon Tenten found it over and Neji was gone, walking down the street.

It was a full five minutes before Tenten regained her senses and walked back into her apartment in a happy daze. She let herself fall onto her couch and stared at the ceiling, the kiss replaying over and over in her head.

**AN: **Hope you liked it! I will accept flames though I prefer constructive criticism. There will be a Christmas themed sequel. …in December…


End file.
